russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Event: IBC Launches Born to be a Superstar Regional Tour
Monday, February 17, 2014 It started operating in 1975 and is the oldest television station in Panay scores a major programming coup some of the most famous shows in Philippine television as the Kapinoy executive added that the network is also currently improving its signal. First in the country, that a nationwide singing contest in their very own musical accompaniment is launched by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) in partnership with Viva Communications, Inc., dubbed the top-rated and multi-awarded reality show Born to be a Superstar with a Regional Mall Tour to help revolutionize entertainment shows in the Philippines to ensure that the show reaches a mass audience. The franchise of the reality show with a local version of the US hit reality singing show from Endemol International has a concept of IBC chairman Jose Avellana, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, who himself is music-minded, offers opportunity to the aspiring contestants in the provinces, which usually he said is done in Manila to develop the talents of young individuals in music becoming the singing superstars to be the biggest, best and brightest stars and superstars, more equipment, recources and manpower revolutionized TV viewing by turning viewers among the talented aspirants in choosing the winners by calling in votes or sending them through text messages. IBC and Viva management to acquire the franchise to join the network war of ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as well as the certified number 3 spot TV5 and RPN among the top-raters in the local TV industry with mass audiences of C-D-E market in the monicker, like Kapamilya, Kapuso, Kasama and Kapatid, The Kapinoy Network is banking on Born to be a Superstar to raise its share of Filipino viewers. “''Born to be a Superstar'' plays a big role in the network’s programming. We are taking a big leap on this,” said Laurenti Dyogi, IBC’s chief entertainment content officer holding a reality talent search in develop its own stable and roster of homegrown talents for the first-ever nationwide TV reality singing search show shall showcase IBC is the country's certified number 3 television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle,” says IBC Executive Vice President (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz. A joint project of the number 3 television station IBC and the top-rating Metro Manila's radio stations like the AM news and public service station DZTV Radyo Budyong and the country's number 1 dance music radio FM station 89 DMZ, the reality show with a talent search format provides a platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that will support their talented superstars. With solo and group (2 to 5 members) categories open to ages 15 to 25, entries may now be submitted online in audio (MP3) or video (MP4) formats. Aside from accepting entries, viewers of IBC as The Kapinoy Network can also log on to this website to view or listen to the songs and vote for their favorite. The online and text votes will have a percentage in the overall score of each entry will also be given the golden opportunity to record an album for digital release and of course, songs get radio airplaya total stage performance. Born to be a Superstar contest are in three levels: Nationwide level, and the launching over the weekend was held at Iloilo. The next level is regional, to be held in Cagayan de Oro on February 22, and the national level during which participants are from the regional winners, to be held in Manila on March 23. Augusto Tolentino, the station manager of IBC TV-12 Iloilo, Charie Ginete-Ilon, the station manager of 89 DMZ Iloilo and Rexfel Trivilegio, the station manager of DYBQ Iloilo said, the acapela contest categories are duet and trio. Contestants with open to school and university at age 15 to 25 years old, male or female, and regardless of physical status with Saturday performance nights and Sunday live results time. Prizes for the provincial and nationwide category: P1,000.00 million pesos cash prizes; and scholarship grant courtesy of Pop Music Philippines, to which the grand champion winners will sign a music recording contract of the recording company Viva Records and Vicor Music as the newest recording artists with the top 4 finalists like Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo and Ronald Humarang. Winners have chances to be exposed over the 30 TV and 25 radio stations nationwide of IBC.*